I'll Always Come Back
by YourFriendCAnnes
Summary: One-Shot in the hospital room right after Goku fights Vegeta, and Goku and Chi-Chi finally get some alone time.


Hey Hey! Hope everyone is having a good 2012 so far! ^_^.. I would like to thank everyone again that reviewed my last story and also my first story which to my surprise was so popular, it means a lot to me that fellow readers enjoy my story adaptations and my writing style! Well.. enough that! Here's a one shot I posted several years ago under another name…Not the EXACT same but! The concept and idea is the same, So here is a one-shot that came to me as I was writing the other story, I really hate when that happens! ! O_O And of course its Goku and Chi-Chi…Enjoy and be inspired! XD

*So this story takes place in the hospital right after the fight with Vegeta on earth. I know it's a bit of an arkward time line but, I'm weird like that! No wait….that didn't come out right….._….ooo nevermind! Let the reading begin!* Chi-Chi's POV by the way..

One shot "Quick! Before they come back!

Everyone bid me and Goku several goodbyes before leaving the hospital room. My dad, Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan all decided they wanted a bite to eat from the cafeteria downstairs. Even though Gohan wasn't really hungry Bulma insisted on taking him with them, she lead Gohan out into the hall behind the others and called for me back over her shoulder, "Hey Chi, can I have a word with you?", I was folding some of Goku's training outfits, I lay down the last pair of pants gently on the pile of other garments. She seemed to have a concerned look on her face. She shot a few nervous glances at Goku, who for some odd reason had been staring at me the past 2 hours, it was starting to get a bit creepy. Ever since he took those senzu beans he had been sitting up in the bed with his hands behind his head. To be honest I was glad to get a few moments away from his glare. I walked over to her and we stepped outside the door, I gently pulled it up behind me, as if he couldn't hear through it. Bulma beckoned for Gohan to go catch up with the others while me and her had a small chat. She took a deep breath and turned to face me, concern in her voice, "Chi, what the hell is up with Goku?", I looked at her completely confused. Had she noticed his weird glare as well? I looked around the hospital trying to think of a reason why he may be acting so weird.

"Maybe he just has a fever or something I'm sure he's fine Bulma", I was going to ask Goku what exactly his problem was, being alone was the perfect opportunity to ask him. She gave me a quick smile and looked over to the others waiting by the elevator, Krillin was blushing over some nurse that just walked by and my dad was receiving look back's because of his large size."Well, I better get going Chi, Don't you two keep up too much noise in there!" I looked at her confused, "Wait, what Bulma?', She quickly walked off before I could protest her comment any further.

I reentered the room to find the bed empty. I looked around the room calling out for Goku, "Goku….o goku…." I heard the door lock behind me. I turned around slowly to find Goku standing naked by the door. He picked me up and carried me over to a chair and I was sitting on his lap facing him. He pulled me in for a kiss. What the hell was he thinking? We're in the middle of a hospital and he's trying to have sex? I mean, don't get me wrong, it had been a year, but here and now? He kept kissing me until I finally broke the kiss, trying to catch my breath and think at the same time, it seemed extremely hard at the moment. I placed one hand on his bare shoulder and closing my eyes trying to rack my brain for my thoughts, it was hard to think while sitting on his hard…, he smirked at me trying to concentrate and began kissing my neck, more liked attacked it. He had one hand on my waist and one hand on back grinding me against his hard member. I had to wrap my arms around his neck to keep my balance. I was starting to lose focus as my eyes rolled into my head. I could feel one of his hands working its way up my thigh to my underwear, before I could protest or even react he ripped them off. He kissed me hard on the lips and then started his assault of my mouth with his tongue as he adjusted his member closer to my entrance. Just before he could enter me I placed my hands on both side of his head and broke his hypnotizing kiss. He let out a low growl as I removed his hands from my waist and placed them on the arms of the chair.

He leaned back in the chair and smirked at me. Boy was he enjoying himself, he seemed more saiyan-like and it was turning me on beyond anything I had ever know, but I wanted and explanation and besides we couldn't do THIS here. I placed a hand on his chest, Kami it was so rock hard. I immediately folded my arms, touching him while we were so close wasn't a good idea. "Goku, we can't do this here, you know that right?" He adjusted a little and I placed my hands over his just in case as he spoke with a grin, "Chi, you can't expect me to just make it go down?" He moved his waist a little almost making me lose my balance in this awkward position. He better think of something because I'm not making IT go down anytime soon.

"Sounds like you're out of luck Goku, no one told you to make it happy"

"Don't blame this on me Chi"

"So it's my fault Goku?"

He spoke with grin, God he was enjoying this too much. "The process is simple Chi, all I do is stick my.." I cut him off immediately,

"I know the process Goku!"

"So what's the problem Chi?"

"Not here! Not now!"

He picked me up grinning from ear to ear as he carried me over to the window and sat me in front of it, "Is this better Chi? Would you prefer all of Tokyo watch us?" I looked at him and I couldn't help but laugh. It had been so long since we laughed together like this, a whole year to be exact. After we laughed a few moments, I looked over his shoulder at the bed, "How about there?", Hell, I hadn't seen him in over a year, I missed him so much. Some intimate time together wouldn't hurt, it's exactly what I needed. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed, kissing me as he positioned himself on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me slowly and gently. He tilted his head a little to gain deeper access to my mouth. He wrapped my legs around his waist pushing himself inside me inch by inch. I moaned low against his lips and broke this kiss to breath in air through my moan. I had to ask, even though at this point I could really care less, "Goku" I spoke with my eyes closed, it was hard to concentrate with him inside of me, "Goku, why were you being so creepy earlier?" I kissed my neck slowly and gently, placing small kisses as he spoke, "I was thinking of all the things I was going to do to you as soon as we were alone, does that answer your question?" I opened my eyes and he was smiling, "Now, no more talking Chi", he entered me slowly never breaking eye contact, well at least I tried not to. It had been a whole year since we had sex and Goku was saiyan, so this being said I had to adjust to his size again. I closed my eyes tight so I could concentrate. He whispered close to my ear,

"Does it hurt Chi?"

"A little Goku"

"You want me to stop Chi?

Was he crazy? Of course I didn't want him to stop; I needed this just as much as he did. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a death lock just in case he tried to pull out. He kissed me slow and long as he gave me a few moments to adjust to his size. After a few moments he started a steady pace, we both needed each other. I moaned into his mouth as he tried to quiet my moans with kisses. After I seem to gain some control over my moans he raised himself above me holding himself up with both of his hands placed on the bed beside my head and started giving me hard pulsating thrust. He pounded me into the bed over and over causing the bed to bang furiously against the wall. Which I know was disturbing the patient next door.

*The patient next door*

"The hell is going on next door?" A young man in his mid-20's sat up in the bed with his one good arm because the other was in a cast. He fumbled for the button to call in the nurse, he pressed it over and over until the nurse came walking in irritated. She gently removed the nurse button from his and composed herself before she spoke, "Yes, is there something you need sir?" He spoke with anger in his voice, "Like hell it is! What's going on next door? The next world war or sumthin?" The nurse stood there and listened, the annoying patient did have a point, those bumps against the wall would have woke up the dead. She forced smile for the patient, "I'll check into it" and she turned to leave and he spoke to her back, "See that ya do! I'm trying to get some sleep!" She slammed the door behind her, "A broken arm and you would think he was dying of something, what a cry baby". She decided she would go check on -san, it was time for her to make her rounds. She turned the door knob but it was locked, how was that possible? The hospital doors didn't have locks on them? She called through the door to Goku-san, "-san are you alright? Can you hear me?"

*Back to Goku and Chi-Chi*

"Harder…Goku….harder..Dear Kami…harder", Goku was breathing right above my lips as I grabbed his hair and pulled on it, I was so close to my release. That's when we heard a knock at the door. Was the nurse here? Now? What bad timing. Goku stopped his pace, upsetting me, he spoke through his ragged breathing, "Answer her Chi", He kissed me again breaking my attention away from the nurse outside the door. The nurse spoke again, "Mr. Goku-san please let me in, its against hospital rules for patients to lock doors!" Goku broke the kiss again, "Answer her Chi", he was grinning of course,

"I would if you stop kissing me Goku!"

"You kissed me back Chi"

"Oh whatever Goku, what are we going to do about her?"

"Who?"

"The NURSE GOKU!"

"O, don't worry about her, the door is locked"

"Wait…how did you lock the door?"

"With a chair Chi"

I looked over at the door and there it was, a chair placed directly under the door knob, I hadn't noticed it before, I guess he really did have a plan once we were alone. I heard him growl and he flipped me over so I was now positioned on top of him. I started thrusting upwards at a quick and hard pace, causing my body to bounce almost uncontrollably. He held my hips as I rode him, I moved my hips back and forth trying to keep up with his pace but that was almost impossible. I was moaning so loudly I know everyone on the entire floor could hear me. Goku grabbed my rear and picked up his pace even more. By this time I was crying his name out loud, almost sensing I was getting too loud, he flipped me over so I was face down on the bed and he entered me from behind. He parted my legs with his knee as he urgently entered me. His member was so hard, I knew he was close and losing control.

*Outside the door*

"-san! Open the door please!" The pleading nurse outside the door was the last thing on my mind or Goku's at the moment. The doctor came running up to the nurse outside the door, "Nurse Raiku, what's the meaning of this? This patient's blood pressure is skyrocketing! Why aren't you in there?" Apparently Goku still had one of the blood pressure pads on his back monitoring his blood pressure, they probably thought he was dying or something.

*Inside the room*

Goku grabbed my hips and started a quick and desperate pace. We both needed a release and we needed it now. I could feel my body going numb and my flower start to tighten around his member was I screamed his name over and over into a pillow since I was now face down, thank Kami. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I started tense up as my orgasm was approaching quickly. My breathing quickened and I screamed into a pillow as my orgasm hit me in several waves of pleasure causing my body to shake uncontrollably. I had to bite down on the pillow to control my moans. Goku kept up his pace, he growled louder and louder until he finally pushed me down flat on the bed so his chest was touching my back and he thrusted hard a few more times, over and over until he sent me into another orgasm, DEAR KAMI I COULDN'T TAKE ANYMORE! He thrusted harder and harder, he growled in my ear, "I'm so close Chi, tell me you need it" I don't know what he learned in the afterlife but he was turning me on beyond of the point of return, I wonder did he attend a sex-ed class or something. I moaned the words he wanted to hear, "I need you Goku, I need you now" As if I pressed a button, he thrusted at a pace so fast I wouldn't be able to keep up if I tried. He grabbed the sheet with one hand ripping it to shreds in an instant as he finally released his seed inside of me, letting out low growls as he thrusted upward emptying himself inside of me.

We lay on the bed trying to catch our breath, I had my head on his bare chest as well lay in complete silence. The nurse and doctor finally gave up, I guess assuming Goku as ok or just dead and they were trying to think of a good lie to tell the others when they came back up. I looked up at Goku who now looked normal and didn't have that animalistic look in his eyes anymore, "Goku, I never answered the nurse, do you think their worried?" He smiled at me, "Nope, right after I came my blood pressure dropped and I guess they put two and two together" I looked at him confused, "How do you know Goku?" He smiled and looked at the ceiling as he spoke, "I heard another nurse tell the doctor that all the other guest had left out of the room except for the dark haired woman, so I'm guessing they assumed…" I immediately started blushing "You think they know Goku?" Dear Kami, how was I going to face them now? Goku bought me up to his lips for a kiss, "Chi, I love you so much, being without you for a year as the worst enemy I've ever had to face" No matter how long we were apart, my love for him seem to always get stronger. I looked him in the eyes as I spoke, "Goku, I missed you so much, I didn't know being without you would be as hard as it was, it was so many nights I needed you and missed you so much…" He kissed me again, "I'm here now Chi, and I promise if I ever leave again, that I'm always going to come back"

THE END!

OOOO SNAP! QUACK ATTACK! O_o well my awesome readers that's it! Just a short one-shot for the weekend ahead! ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy it! Review it! Read it! Light it on fire? O_O! LOLOLOLOLOL! I hope everyone has a great weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekend! I plan on having Ch.1 of a new Goku and Chi-Chi story up Sunday! Hopefully! If my college classes don't get in the way! DAMN YOU COLLEGE! DAMN YOU! Enough of my ranting! I hope you guys enjoy this story…! Take care and Be Inspired! XD


End file.
